


Since I've Been Loving You

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in search of an opportunity, it pays to take advantage of any that presents itself, no matter how cliched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I've Been Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/polls_tabby_cat_two_kittens_kissing_under_mistletoe_653027_2443_342073_answer_5_xlarge_zps0c3adb39.jpeg.html). Title is from [this Led Zeppelin song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QuGiMAEqE8).

~*~

When they returned to the bunker, Charlie had been eager to hear about their hunt. Kevin was still busily researching in the library and apparently had no interest in such mundane things as vampires. Dean waved off Charlie's inquiries, claiming a need to shower after the long drive, much to Castiel's relief. Sam reluctantly volunteered to field her queries whilst taking Tracker out for a walk. It seemed he was not as unaware as he'd seemed of the awkwardness of the silence during their journey.

Unfortunately, that did not result in a continuation of the conversation Castiel had attempted to start earlier. He had no desire to delay further. Today had been a very unwelcome reminder that their time was not unlimited. As he wracked his brain for ideas as to how one would engage any human, particularly one so averse to “chick flick moments” as Dean Winchester, in such an important discussion, Castiel took in the state of their room. An idea began to form.

When Dean returned from his shower, clad only in a towel from the waist down, Castiel waited until he stood directly below the decorative plant. Taking firm hold of Dean's shoulders, Castiel pressed their lips together, pleased when Dean quickly shifted from startled to responsive, mouth parting and allowing Castiel to claim it thoroughly. Castiel let his hands wander up to Dean's face and neck, then down over his chest, arms, and back, giving in at least partially to the irrational need to ensure he was uninjured.

After a small eternity and far too short a time, Dean pulled back barely enough to catch his breath. When he spoke, his breath caressed Castiel's lips reassuringly.

“Not that I mind, but what the hell, Cas?” He gave a forced chuckle. “If you want me out of this, you're wearing way too many clothes yourself.”

Castiel looked directly into Dean's emerald green eyes. “You were standing under the mistletoe.”

“Since when do we have mistletoe in here?”

“Since you nearly got yourself killed today,” Castiel almost growled. “You need to be more careful.”

Dean looked for a moment as if he were about to make some sort of smart remark, and so Castiel cupped the back of his head and kissed him again. This kiss was no more chaste than the last, but this time he kept it much shorter.

“I love you, Dean Winchester,” he said when their lips parted again. “I love you, and I am not ready to lose you to heaven, especially as I may not be able to follow.”

“You're awfully sure that's where I'm going,” Dean replied, ignoring the far more pressing matter at hand, eyes dropping to the side.

“Yes, I am.” Castiel would hear no argument on this. Whatever sins Dean might have committed, he was the Righteous Man. He had saved far more people than he had ever harmed, and he had already been to heaven several times, even if he only remembered the most recent. “I do not expect you to say anything, Dean. But I could not let another day pass without ensuring you know that this is not a mere dalliance for me.”

Dean's eyes met his again. “I know, Cas. I've always known. Me neither, okay?”

It was more than Castiel had dared to hope for. So, of course, Dean ruined it in the next breath.

“Why don't we move this under the covers before I catch cold standing here like this,” he suggested with a grin. 

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel replied with a resigned sigh. Still, he could not be too disappointed. There was much to be said for dallying as well.


End file.
